


Starlight and Snowflakes

by runesandfaes



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel first time, F/M, Starfall, The Night Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runesandfaes/pseuds/runesandfaes
Summary: It is the first Starfall after the war with Hybern came to an end. Elain and Azriel finally give into their feelings for each other and celebrate in their own way.





	Starlight and Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SOME ACOWAR SPOILERS. This is my first ever fan-fiction guys. Please go easy on me if this sucks, if the smut’s not good enough and if I don’t resonate with the characters’ voices well. I tried :’x

Months after the war with Hybern ended, it was finally the time to celebrate for the residents of the Night Court on their most cherished night of the year-the night of Starfall. All day, the citizens of Velaris kept themselves busy in decorating the city of starlight and setting everything up for the festival. The High Lord and High Lady, as well as their Inner Circle, also lent a hand in painting the city with colors of harmony and peace. By the evening, the streets were crowded with both high and lesser Fae, a crowd of adults and children. Since the wall came down, a few humans who could muster the courage to overcome their fear of the Fae came to the Night Court to witness this unique phenomenon.

Gleeful choruses of laughter and the melodious tunes of music trailed to Azriel’s ears as he stood in the threshold of the garden of the townhouse. He looked out to the festivities and took in the sound of Cassian and Mor bickering over one thing or another behind him in the foyer. Amren was casually perched on the sofa, snuggling with Varian, the Prince of Adriata, who she had invited over from the Summer Court to experience Starfall.

He turned as he heard footsteps and turned to see Rhys and Feyre coming downstairs, hand-in-hand, his High Lady grinning from ear to ear at something Rhys whispered in her ear. They both looked regal and radiant in their attires and were closely followed by Nesta, her eyes clearly searching for Cassian. When their eyes met, she didn’t smile but Az caught a glimmer in her eyes and looked towards Cass to find him smirking at her. He had finally stopped bickering with Mor and she now sauntered her way toward Feyre, probably complementing her outfit for the night and still nagging Rhys to tell her where he got these dresses from. He just winked at her and she stuck his tongue out to him and walked away to grab a bottle of wine from the table. As entertaining as all them were, his eyes still searched for the one person amongst them all who was still to make an appearance.

As if on cue, he felt her. Not quite there yet, but he could sense her coming and just like that, there she was, at the top of the staircase. Azriel’s heart-stopped at the sight of her. Everyone else blacked out from his vision and it was as if there was only him and her in this space. Elain Archeron. She looked like a fragment of the stars themselves as she stood there, her eyes finding his. At the sight of him, her face seemed to brighten with a smile that even lit up his shadows. Fretting nervously, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Dressed in stunning silver, with an undertone of blue, the sheer top half of her bodice was covered in lace designs that lay floral patterns on her chest, torso and along her arms. They continued down to the side of the lower half of the gown, which draped down and pooled around the floor, its chiffon material glimmering. Her golden-brown locks hung in loose waves around her shoulder and only a single, thick braid, bedecked with pearl beads, was plaited on the crown of her head like a headband. A circlet with a moonstone pendant in the center and adjoining charms shaped like stars bejeweled her forehead.

A snow-flake. That’s the first thought that came to Az’s mind and he chided himself for it. But that’s what she reminded him of. A snowflake under the reflection of the moon, something he always found so beautiful in its simplicity. He willed his feet to start moving and approached Elain as she descended down the stairs. Unmindfully, he fixed the collar and lapels of his snug-fitting black embroidered jacket and took his girlfriend’s hand.

A couple months ago, he had finally started courting her when she finally confessed to him that she did not want to be with Lucien. That she did not feel drawn to him, at least not in any romantic way and that she sought and found more of a companion in him. That she loved him and not the man who is supposed to be her mate. Azriel had been taken aback at the revelation but soon after, he was ecstatic. He hadn’t felt this way in centuries about anyone else but Mor, who he had slowly learned to let go of in the recent months; and here she was-this gorgeous, strong-willed girl with a heart so full of love that he was drawn to her from the very beginning.

He could feel everyone in the room still behind him but he didn’t care. Az politely put his right hand forward as he reached the end of the staircase and offered it to Elain. She took it and looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Hi” she mumbled.  
The edges of his mouth tucked up as he responded.  
“Hello, Elain. You look stunning” and kissed the back of her hand.  
Azriel quickly noted the blush that now stained her cheeks and the shy smile that played on her lips. With that, he took her hand and placed it on the crook of his elbow and led her to everybody else.

-

After some mockery and chit-chat, the group gathered in the street outside their home to witness Starfall with all the dressed up on-lookers of Velaris. Looking at every one of them, he felt beyond grateful that his family had all survived the war and were now well and happy. They deserved it. Every single person present here deserved it. With that thought, he sensed the music and chatter die down and all the companion lights go off. Shocked, Elain grasped his hand, unsure of what was happening, her brows crinkled in an adorable gesture of worry. He brushed a kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear, “You’ll see”.

And with that, it began. The night sky lit up in a shower of starlight; of effervescent paint that now stained the vast darkness. He took in the sight, the beauty and somehow the falling stars seemed to multiply this year. As he heard from Rhys, they weren’t exactly stars, but souls that chose this one night to make their journey across the heavens. This seemed to be a tribute from the lost souls of the war and so many of the residents sent kisses to the skies, as they then proceeded to drink and dance.

He stole a glance at Elain and found her spell-bound. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes widened and gleaming with the reflection of the starlight, hand clutching Azriel’s tightly.  
“Beautiful” she said, her words barely audible.  
He drank in the sight before him and locked it away in his memory forever, smiling down at her.

-

Following the star of the celebration, they all drank some champagne and danced. Azriel had Elain in his arms and slowly moved with her, breathing in her scent, basking in the warmth of her body against his. He gently kissed her sometimes, which sent his memories reeling back to their first kiss-it happened during an evening stroll by the Sidra when he was showing her around the city and they stopped to rest. She had leaned into him for warmth and he had his wings tucked around her as she looked up at him and then moved her gaze down to his lips. Normally, he had stellar control, but then and there, he could not muster it and leaned down to make their lips meet. The feel of her mouth, the taste of her was indescribable. He wanted more, but he knew not to push her and cherish as much of her as she’d give to him.

-

They were still slow-dancing when she murmured near his chest, “Azriel?”  
Resting his chin on top of her head, as he was doing so for a while, he asked, “Hmm?”  
“Would you come up to my room? I want to show you something.”  
He moved his face and looked down at her. He gently brushed the back of his hand along her cheekbone as he nodded. Elain took him by his hand and led him inside the house again and up to her chamber.

It was a neat little room, well arranged and organized. It smelled floral and distinctly like the woman he was irrevocably in love with. The curtains were left open, letting in a cool breeze that made the room feel airy and comfortable. Elain stopped just by the terrace that accompanied her room and looked excitedly at a patch of newly-bloomed morning glories.  
“I always wanted to grow these. There’s something so intriguing about how they just bloom at night; and how ironic their name is. And, now look, they’re finally here”, she grinned up at him.  
Azriel wrapped an arm around her waist and finally spread his wings, getting some free space.  
“They’re beautiful, my love”  
She leaned closer, and bit her lip. Turning to him, she took his scarred hand in hers, brought it up to her mouth and kissed it. Azriel stiffened slightly at the contact and it was now his turn to bite his lips.  
“Your wings. You. That’s what’s truly beautiful.” She said to him, a glazed look in her eyes as she traced a finger down a wing. He shuddered and closed his eyes.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, unaware of how delicate an Illyrians’ wings were. Normally, he’d object to anyone even thinking of touching his wings but with her, with Elain, he felt safe. And he wanted her touch. So, so bad.  
“Yes” he said hoarsely. “They can be a little…sensitive to things”  
She nodded but continued to trail her fingers along them, as if memorizing every nook and curve that forged those mighty wings. Every layer of color they shone. He gripped her tighter around the waist, gasping out her name when she lifted her face up to kiss him.

-

Elain barely just brushed her lips against his and felt a soft whimper escape his mouth. Azriel held her tight but was standing so very still, looking at her with something more than just love. She stood on her tiptoes and moved to kiss him properly now and he obliged. Both their eyes shuttered close; one of his hands moved to cup her face while the other moved along her waist and grabbed the edge. Her own hand curled itself on the back of the Illyrian’s neck while her free fingers entwined in his dark hair. The sky was still illuminated with starlight and they reflected off of his night black hair, giving them a silver sheen.

Their kiss deepened as Azriel gently opened her mouth with his tongue and started exploring. A little moan escaped Elain which in return got a low, satisfactory groan from him. He broke the kiss to trail his lips along the lines of the jaw, just behind her ear and down the exposed collar of her neck. She arched to his touch, allowing him more access. He grazed his teeth along the exposed flesh and she gasped.

Az look at her, eyes glazed with barely contained lust, hair an unruly mess that was her doing. They both knew where this was heading.  
“Elain, are you sure you want this?” he asked earnestly, still holding her close.  
She had never gone this far with a male. Even being engaged to Graysen, they did nothing more than kiss, saving themselves for their wedding night. She always thought that’s how it’d be. That she’d be married to a wonderful human man, they’d have a lovely marriage, a happy home and a flock of beautiful children. But all that had been a fantasy. No, she was a High Fae now. None of that would be real. There would be no human end for her and she might have felt the loss of it at the beginning of her transition, but not now. Not anymore. Back there, she would perhaps have been shunned for sharing a bed with any other male but her husband, so she would hold back.  
But not in Prythian. No, here, everyone owned up to their sexuality. And it was oddly liberating. Here, she felt free. And healed-and all for this extraordinary male that now held her, who accepted her and loved. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to give him everything. This, her first time, she didn’t want to experience it with anyone but him.  
“Yes, Azriel. Yes” she said to him, voice steady, with no flicker of doubt in her mind.

That was all it took for him to delve right into her. He kissed her passionately; rougher than before as if some part of him he kept chained became unleashed at her approval. Az’s hands explored her body and every touch of his was electric. She let her hands roam over his body; the hard planes of his chest, the lean stomach, the smooth, warm skin of his neck. He turned Elain toward the room and led her inside, never breaking their kiss. Her hands started fumbling with the buttons of his jacket and he helped her unbutton it. She took it off of him and threw it away. Breaking their kiss yet again, she proceeded to look at him.

There he was, bare from the waist up. She noticed his stomach was corded with muscles as she moved her fingers along his chiseled chest, banded with black, Illyrian tattoos, and torso. Those majestic wings framed him, hiding everything in the background from view. They were massive. The colors hidden in their skin seemed to shimmer under the starlight. His shadows were barely there, as if something kept them at bay. Azriel seemed to shudder at her very touch and she could slowly start to feel his hardness against her core.

Elain slowly turned and had her back to Azriel, unclasping any jewelry she had on and laying it on a table nearby. She moved her hair from her back placed it over her right shoulder, clearly signaling for him to unzip her. With steady hands, he oh-so-slowly undid her zipper. He grazed his fingers along her shoulders and started pushing her sleeves down. Her blood turned to liquid fire at every point of contact and she let the dress fall to the floor and pool around her feet. She now stood there, just in her white lace panties, barer than she’d ever been, even in front of her sisters. She felt Az inch closer and lean down to place feather-like kisses along her exposed shoulder and she threw her head back at the feel of it and sighed. Catching her unawares, he bit her shoulder, making her cry out from pleasure. She could now start to feel warmth pulling between her legs like never before.

Az turned his lover around and took in the sight of her, bathed in gleaming star-shine. His eyes took in her in pert breasts; nipple peaked in arousal, down to her torso, her stomach and skimmed along her bare legs. His eyes shone with carnal hunger as he moved to lay her down on the bed and then place himself atop her.

One of his hands had her by the neck and the other grabbing onto her thigh, moving inward. Those wicked fingers of his caressed the skin just below her bare breasts. His other hand also stroked lazy, indolent circles along the inside of her thigh, building up her anticipation, teasing. She felt his hardness right between her legs as her hunger for him grew and she started moving along it. Azriel exhaled hard and looked up at her from her neck. Breathless, he asked.

“What do you want, Elain?”

“You. Every inch of you”

At that, a satisfactory growl from deep within escaped him and he gave her a long, hard kiss. His mouth moved down to the skin of her chest, and lower to her hardened nipple. He sucked on it gently, at the same time rising the index finger and thumb of his hand to roll and stroke her other breast and nipple. He gave that one the same treatment, only biting down making her gasp.

The ache was increasingly growing at her core and she needed him. She made a strained noise to alert him of how badly she wanted him and he smirked. He seemed to have gotten the hint. His lips landed featherlike kissed down her stomach and kissed her between her legs over her white lace panties before taking them off of her. He lifted himself up a little to look down at her, devouring every inch of her with his eyes. The ravenous look in them drove Elain mad.

Az started with her thighs, kissing the inside of it and sucking on the skin and kept moving inwards. With every inch forward, the kisses became more light and teasing. She was ready for his mouth; there was nowhere forward to go. Except….he stopped and kissed her everywhere BUT where she needed him most.

“Please Azriel..”

"Patience, my lady” he replied with a cocky grin.

She made a cry of protest but he just laughed from between her legs and damn her, this just made her want him more.

At his lick, she turned molten.

“Fuck, Elain. You’re drenched”

“Mmmm” was all she got out as he continued feasting on her-licking, sucking, probing her with his skilled tongue. Soon enough, he pushed a finger inside her. And then another, stroking her just where she wanted him as well as continuing to taste her. This pushed her over the edge and she cried out his name as she lost all sense and reason. She came relentlessly over his mouth.

As she was calming down from her first orgasm, he got up on his knees and discarded off his tight fitting pants and by the cauldron, she almost came undone from the sight of him. The dark hair, deep, hazel eyes, the sculpted body, the whorls of his tattoo; the hard length of him all dressed in the silvery light of the stars leaking through her window-he looked like a fallen prince- with powerful wings that now cocooned them, a lust-addled look on his face.

He lowered his mouth down onto hers, kissing her rough and hard and wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning his tip on her entrance and gently rubbing. She was drenched again, completely ready for him. Yet still, he looked into Elain’s eyes, a silent question still. She nodded. And just like that he slowly pushed himself inside her and let her adjust to it. It hurt just a little at the beginning but soon, the pleasure had overridden the initial pain. When she was comfortable, he started moving and she had no way to hold back her scandalous moans as she lost herself to the ecstasy of the full feel of him inside her. Azriel himself was panting and moaning, a sound that set her blood on fire and when they both came together, he called out her name. The intensity of it burned through her, making light explode behind her eyes.

“I love you, Elain. I don’t deserve you. But damn me, because I can’t not find myself around you”, he said afterwards, still lingering inside her.  
“And I love you, Azriel. You deserve everything and more”

-

Azriel fell asleep before Elain did. He left a kiss on her forehead before he passed out and was now sprawled there covered up to the waist in her white sheets, an arm tucked under her neck, holding her close. She leaned down and softly kissed his cheek. He shuffled slightly and wrapped her in tighter in his arm and wings and went on with his slumber. In the aftermath of their deed, they had laid there for hours talking and laughing with each other. A certain topic of “wingspans” had also come up till they at last had snuggled in comfortable silence and till the male beside her passed out.

 

[Find this on Tumblr!](https://runesandfaes.tumblr.com/post/160412462378/starlight-and-snowflakes)


End file.
